Blake Needs to Bathe
by AwnK
Summary: Something smells in team RWBY, it's about time the confront the problem. Story could take place somewhere after episode 9.


Blake sat there on her bunk, nose buried deep with her favorite book "Ninjas of Love" (albeit, hidden behind a textbook due to the pure embarrassment of the contents.) Her ears twitched when she heard a commotion coming from across the room. The other girls, her teammates, were talking about something when they started to push the youngest one, Ruby their team leader, away from the group and towards Blake. Blake thinking that this was about them discovering her little secret and wanting to confront her about. She prepared to take off the bow hiding her cat ears, and have a heart to heart talk that she really didn't want to do.

As the small girl with black and red hair approached, her face scrunched up as if she was truly disgusted by something. Blake assumed that they definitely knew about her being a Faunus and didn't approve, she imagined a life with her in a jail cell due to the past she lived. Blake looked down towards her book, hoping, praying, that if she avoided the world, it would avoid her as well. However, this was not the case as she peeked out from her book and saw Ruby, disgusted look still plastered to her face.

"Heeya Blake! How's it going? How's the book?" Ruby nervously sputtered out.

"Good, on both counts. So, if you don't mind me asking, why did Weiss and Yang push you over here?" the Faunus said hoping to just get the pain over with.

" Wh... What? Oh yea... that. Well, you see, we were just talking and, you know, you happen to come up in our conversation. And we just wanted to know..." Ruby said trailing off. Blake heart dropped as she prepared for the worse to come.

"I can't take it anymore!" yelled the ice princess as she stood up and stormed across the room directly at the two. Blake was extra nervous, the heiress to the Schnee company, the White Fangs greatest enemies was mad, they definitely have to know. "If you won't say it, I will! You need to shower, bad!"

"Huh?" was the only thing Blake could manage to spit out.

"Yea, that. When was the last time you even showered Blake?" Ruby innocently asked. "Because we never seen you use the shower. How do you even clean yourself?"

Blake was a melting pot of emotions. One on hand, she was happy her team had not found her secret. Meaning she gets to live the blissfully ignorant live she had found herself in. On the other hand, Blake was a cat Faunus. Many people fail to realize that Faunus take on a surprisingly large amount of personality traits from their animal heritage. This is why Blake was always perfectly content with quietly sitting by herself with a good book or, pertinent to this case, her complete utter disdain for water of any kind. Blake, remembering that a question had been asked, yelled the first that came to her mind, the truth.

"Well, I just usually lick myself clean." Ruby and Weiss immediately dropped their heads in an attempt to hide the blush that crept onto their face. Ruby nearly choking trying to suppress a giggle fit from Blake's statement. Blake, realizing the horror in what she had said stuttered as she tried to eat her words.

"Well, you can always ask me for help!" yelled the exuberant blonde from across the room. Causing a even brighter blush on Weiss's face as she ran out of the room due to the embarrassment. Ruby simply lost the giggle fit as she fell onto the floor laughing like a maniac. Blake, whose face was red like Ruby's cloak looked up to she Yang as she turned jovial to serious in an instant. "But you really do need to shower, I'm afraid to go over to our side. I can literally see the stink lines coming off you!"

"Fine," Blake said, not wanting to push the issue further. She dropped her books, got up and started walking over to the bathroom, careful not to step on Ruby, who still lay on the floor like a lunatic. Stepped through the door and locked it behind her. 'There is no way I'm getting in water,' Blake thought to herself.

Blake headed towards the shower, only to turn the water on and walked away. She then went to her drawer in the bathroom. She began to move around all of the junk she had in there till she found her target. A pocket sized book with black leather binding. 'You can never have too many books' she thought to herself, smug that she had won the day and fooled them all.  
>Her ears began to twitch as they heard footsteps coming towards the door. Confident that they would either knock or hear the water running and leave, she continued her book. Yang proved her wrong by kicking in the door. As soon as the blonde saw her friend reading, instead of showering, her eyes shifted to a blood red color as she immediately dashed to grab her partner in a vicious bear hug. Blake thrashed about, to no avail. She knew she had lost, as Yang drew closer, step by step, towards the running water.<p> 


End file.
